Mujeres asesinas, Fabiola Fugitiva
by Frizket
Summary: Una mujer subyugada por sus padres vive una vida "Normal" en la que se siente atrapada, hasta que comete su primer crimen con el cual se siente liberada. Con una nueva faceta crea una doble vida que la mantiene alejada de sus opresiones, pero al llegar el momento en el que ambas colisionan se ve convertida en una fugitiva de la ley y de sus sentimientos.


**Fabiola Fugitiva**

La camioneta oscura avanza bajo el cielo nocturno, recorriendo la terracería de la zona dónde fue localizada la última llamada que recibieron. Una mujer pisa el acelerador hasta el tope, bombeando la gasolina al motor, tal como su corazón bombea la sangre a través de las venas hasta su cerebro; dónde sin consideración crece la idea de que Él pueda estar muerto. Al mantener su imagen en la mente, sin piedad los tejidos de su cuerpo van desgarrándose, dejándola sin fuerzas para continuar.

Afuera el helado viento mueve las pocas hojas que succionando la sabia que las mantiene con vida, aún se aferran a los árboles. Tal como en este momento Él debe estar aferrándose a la vida, en algún lugar lúgubre de esta zona.

Mira el camino que comienza a desaparecer para convertirse en un terreno pedregoso que hace vibrar cada componente de la camioneta, y justo al avanzar unos metros de repente sale de entre los árboles una chica que se cruza en su camino. Instintivamente presiona el freno llevando el pedal hasta el fondo.

En cuestión de segundos la grava del suelo hace que la camioneta salga de control y gire sobre su eje avanzando hacia la chica, que es embestida por el bólido y lanzada por los aires hasta caer en el suelo pedregoso dando un golpe seco.

La camioneta se detiene y dentro de ella la mujer toma conciencia de lo que acaba de ocurrir; y sin perder un instante más, baja desenfundando su arma abriéndose paso entre las nubes de polvo que se formaron a su alrededor. Conforme el viento se lleva las partículas de tierra se va despejando su visión, y ante sus ojos toma forma la figura de la chica que es iluminada por las luces que despiden los faros del vehículo.

Con dificultad la chica se levanta poco a poco, dejando ver su torneada figura temblorosa y llena de fango.

La mujer de la camioneta la mira con rabia.

- ¡Levanta las manos y date la vuelta! – ordena con coraje.

La chica lentamente levanta las manos cubiertas de sangre mezclada con tierra

La mujer de la camioneta la observa con rencor mientras la chica se da vuelta mostrando que el torso, al igual que sus manos están cubiertas con los indicios que advierten lo que se temía. Algo le ha pasado a Él y no puede ser nada bueno. La chica levanta la cabeza dejando al descubierto su rostro salpicado de sangre mientras una parte de este cubierto por unos mechones de cabello, pegados por la viscosidad se la sangre a su piel.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunta preocupada tratando de ahogar su llanto dentro de su pecho.

La chica observa a su amenazante y ve que sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse gracias al llanto que está apunto de estallar.

Los labios de la chica forman una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué le hiciste maldita?- le dice accionando el gatillo y soltando un tiro justo al lado del pie de la chica.

En ese momento se comienzan a escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas que se acercan a toda velocidad a su encuentro.

La chica mira fijamente a los ojos a la mujer.

Las patrullas llegan frenando con dificultad en el suelo pedregoso, mientras levantan nuevamente nubarrones de polvo.

La mujer sin inmutarse ante la llegada de sus compañeros, no aparta la vista de la chica.

De las camionetas bajan un grupo de oficiales armados que apuntan a la chica que continua con las manos suspendidas.

- ¡Teniente, baje su arma! Recuerde que no puede involucrarse en el caso!-dice un oficial mientras se acerca a la mujer.

- ¿Dónde está?- solo el viento sopla ante su pregunta- ¡Responde! – grita desesperada sin bajar el arma.

La chica la mira disfrutando del momento; respira profundamente - ¿Para que quieres saberlo si aun así no podrás salvarlo?... Teniente Aranda.

La teniente no puede más y libera la presión de su pecho mientras un hilo de lágrimas sale de su ojo izquierdo recorriendo su mejilla siguiendo su trayecto hasta tocar el suelo; donde se mezcla con la árida y fría tierra del lugar.


End file.
